Birthday
by Pimente
Summary: Baseada na música Birthday - Kings of Leon. T/L


_****_

Birthday – Kings of Leon

_It's in the way she often calls me out_

_It's in the curve of your pretty gown_

_You come on legs and your pantyhose_

_You look so precious with your bloody nose_

_

* * *

_

Garotas não deveriam levar tanto tempo para se arrumarem. É um martírio esperá-las. Olhei para a escada, esperando vê-la descer, mas nada aconteceu. Já havia se passado quinze minutos e nem sinal de vida. A música estava animada no salão e eu permanecia sentado em um dos bancos de madeira, no hall, esperando. Não é possível que ela tenha desistido, ou é? De repente, ouvi a escada ranger. Levantei rapidamente e olhei para cima, esperando encontrá-la; minhas mãos suavam.

-Olá Tiago.

Não consegui esconder a minha decepção ao ver Alice ali em pé.

-Alice? –disse, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos daquela veste social- Onde está a Lílian?

-Ela não pôde vir –Alice descia as escadas com certa dificuldade- Droga, odeio usar salto.

Eu a ajudei a descer os últimos degraus e soltei uma risadinha; Alice apenas revirou os olhos.

-Nunca imaginei que um dia eu usaria esse vestido –ela olhou para si mesma- O que achou?

Ela estava linda. Vestia um bonito longo azul, que deixavam seu corpo magro muito mais convidativo do que as usuais vestes negras de Hogwarts.

-Acho que o Longbotton vai ter um ataque do coração hoje –eu disse e ela riu.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, parados.

-Tiago, ela não –Alice começou a falar, mas eu a interrompi.

-Não precisa dar uma desculpa, Alice –eu sorri zombeteiro- Na verdade, acho que eu já esperava por isso.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou.

-Quero dizer –eu dei de ombros- Já foi uma surpresa ela ter me convidado para o baile.

Alice me olhou por dois segundos, parecia estar pensando em algo para me dizer. Ela abriu a boca, mas uma voz a interrompeu.

-Alice?

Nos viramos e encaramos Frank, que parecia ter levado uma bofetada ao ver Alice. Ele a olhava da cabeça aos pés.

-Você está linda –ele finalmente disse e vi as bochechas de Alice ficarem vermelhas.

-Obrigada –ela agradeceu, com a voz um pouco rouca.

Aquela era a minha saída. Me despedi dos meus dois amigos e comecei a subir as escadas. Quando estava no meio do caminho, a voz de Alice me chamou e eu voltei a olhar para eles.

-Não desista –ela disse- Não foi culpa dela.

Eu assenti, sem realmente me sentir animado com aquelas palavras. Voltei a subir as escadas, pensando seriamente em ir dormir. Todas as minhas expectativas para aquela noite tinham sido esmagadas pela ausência de Lílian. Mas havia algo que não me deixava pensar direito. Por que diabos ela havia me convidado? Apenas para me deixar com cara de idiota no hall, enquanto todos os meus amigos se divertiam? Ela queria me fazer de idiota? Ainda mais idiota? Havia algo errado ali. Talvez ela tivesse aceitado o convite de outra pessoa, alguém que ela preferiu, e não havia tido a coragem de me contar. Ela estaria no baile, dançando, nesse exato momento? Com outra pessoa? Esse pensamento me assustou. Parei de subir as escadas por um instante e olhei para trás, pensando em voltar para o salão e fazer um escândalo. Já podia ver a cena: Lílian vestida em um longo vermelho, seus olhos verdes reluzindo com as luzes, dançando colada com um idiota qualquer e eu apontando a varinha para os dois, pensando seriamente se seria razoável lançar um _Cruciatus_ naquele instante. Aquilo era loucura. Voltei a subir as escadas. Talvez Aluado ainda estivesse acordado e eu poderia despejar meus insultos contra Lílian. Fui obrigado a rir, eu jamais insultaria Lílian. Eu jamais faria qualquer coisa que pudesse magoá-la. Aquela garota possuía um jeito tão encantador que seria possível fazer o Salgueiro Lutador parar de se debater apenas com uma cantiga de ninar vinda da sua voz ou com o seu olhar determinado. Ela era única. E havia me feito de idiota. De novo.

-Merda –eu resmunguei, subindo mais um lance.

-Ei, garoto –ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamar. Olhei para o corredor do quarto andar e vi Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça flutuando- O que faz por aqui? Não devia estar no baile, se divertindo com alguma garota?

-Hoje não, Nick –eu disse, voltando a subir. Tudo o que eu queria era a minha cama.

-Onde pensa que vai? –ele surgiu na minha frente, impedindo a minha passagem. Quero dizer, eu poderia _atravessá-lo_, mas a sensação seria péssima e eu já estava farto de maus sentimentos por hoje.

-O que está fazendo? –perguntei nervoso.

Nick me olhou divertido, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

-Eu acho melhor você ir por aqui –ele apontou para o corredor do quarto andar e eu lancei um olhar incrédulo.

-Ficou maluco? Não há passagem para o sexto andar nesse corredor –eu disse.

-Você não vai para o sexto andar, seu bobão –Nick agora sorria- Você vai para a Ala Hospitalar.

Ele soltou aquela frase e eu esperei pelo pior, como uma paulada na cabeça ou algo parecido, mas nada aconteceu. Nick continuava flutuando na minha frente, com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto e de braços cruzados, parecendo determinado a não me deixar passar.

-O que você tomou hoje? –perguntei sério.

-Algumas doses de uísque –ele deu de ombros- A fantasma da Corvinal estava realmente empolgada hoje.

-Isso faz mal para você, não tome de novo –eu disse e fiz menção de atravessá-lo.

-Jovem Potter –Nick voltou a falar e eu bufei, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos- Peço que siga o meu conselho e vá até a Ala Hospitalar.

-Não há ninguém que eu queira ver lá –eu retruquei- E a enfermeira disse que se eu aparecesse mais uma vez essa semana, ela ia enlouquecer.

Nós dois rimos com aquela lembrança.

-Ah, Potter –Nick disse- Você me lembra a minha época de juventude! Tudo era tão simples, tão romântico...

-Não tão romântico –eu disse com sarcasmo.

Nick me olhou com curiosidade.

-Alguma garota quebrou o seu coração, jovem Potter? –Nick maneou a cabeça, como se lembrasse de algo- Acho que posso adivinhar o nome dela, seria a senhorita Evans?

Eu não respondi, apenas lancei um olhar frustrado. Era impressão minha ou eu estava prestes a discutir minha admiração por Lílian com um fantasma?

-Uma ótima escolha como esposa, posso afirmar –Nick parecia animado com aquela conversa, mas tudo o que eu queria era não entrar naquele assunto- Muito bonita e inteligente. Também é uma garota gentil e delicada, como toda mulher deve ser, mas...

Nick fez uma pausa e sorriu para mim.

-Ela possui uma força que nem todos percebem –Nick aproximou o rosto do meu e me lançou uma piscadela, logo se afastando novamente- Mas tenho certeza que você já havia notado isso.

-Ela não é minha _esposa_ –aquela palavra soou estranha.

-Tenho certeza que não –Nick revirou os olhos- Mas em meus trezentos anos, posso dizer que já vi coisas inexplicáveis acontecerem.

-O que você quer dizer com inexplicáveis?

-Coincidências são coisas inexplicáveis –Nick olhou para o corredor do quarto andar- Não acha?

Eu ia retrucar, mas ouvi vozes vindas do corredor. Olhei novamente para a minha frente; Nick havia ido embora.

Fiquei alguns segundos tentando absorver o que Nick havia dito. Por que ele queria tanto que eu fosse até a Ala Hospitalar? Minha curiosidade venceu a minha vontade de dormir e praguejar contra Lílian. Entrei no corredor e andei calmamente até a porta da enfermaria, observando os quadros que dormiam. Havia uma única luz acesa, em uma das últimas camas, havia alguém deitado nela, mas estava escondido pela cortina. Dei alguns passos, tentando não esbarrar nas velas que iluminavam o ambiente. Meus sapatos faziam barulho no chão de madeira. As cortinas se abriram de repente. Eu encarei Lílian em pé, com um vestido preto na altura dos joelhos, os cabelos soltos. Se não fosse pelo tampão no nariz, eu diria que ela estava perfeita.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou surpresa.

Eu não consegui falar por alguns segundos. Eu estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, tudo havia sido tão rápido! Primeiro eu estava lá no hall, irado, depois Alice, então Nick e então... Lílian com um tampão no nariz. Fui obrigado a rir. Lílian revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

-Quem disse a você que eu estava aqui? –ela perguntou.

-Acredite ou não –eu ri novamente- Nick.

-Que Nick?

-Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça.

Lílian pareceu entender algo que eu ainda não havia entendido. Ela não demonstrou surpresa, apenas bufou.

-Malditos fantasmas –ela disse.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ela olhava para o chão, mas após um instante, ela suspirou irritada e moveu a cabeça para cima, encarando o teto.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

-Levei um soco –ela respondeu séria.

Eu a olhei surpreso.

-É _claro _que eu não levei um soco –ela sorriu zombeteira- Eu tenho um sério problema de sangramento nasal desde criança. Acontece de tempos em tempos.

-Foi acontecer justo hoje?

-Pois é.

Eu soltei um suspiro desanimado.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou.

-Nada.

Ficamos mais alguns segundos em silêncio. Aquele não estava sendo o melhor encontro do mundo, mas pelo menos ela estava ali e não dançando com outro. E ela ficava muito melhor com aquele vestido preto e a meia-calça, do que o longo vermelho que eu havia imaginado. Para ser sincero, eu não estava ligando a mínima para o tampão.

-Você está linda –eu disse e ela revirou os olhos- É verdade.

-Só está dizendo isso para ser gentil –ela disse.

-Pode ser –eu sorri- Mas você continua linda.

Lílian corou.

-Quando é que isso vai parar? –eu apontei para o nariz dela.

-Já está parando –ela ainda olhava para cima- Mais alguns minutos, talvez.

Eu dei uma olhada no meu relógio.

-Não são nove horas ainda –eu disse- O baile acaba à meia-noite.

-Vira para lá –ela disse e eu me virei- Pode voltar.

Ela havia tirado o tampão. Eu encarei seu rosto delicado, seu nariz coberto de pequenas sardas e acho que ela percebeu que eu havia ficado sem palavras, porque desviou o olhar. Olhei para o seu vestido preto, suas pernas cobertas pela meia-calça; seus pés não se encostavam ao chão. Ela sorriu envergonhada. Levantei e ofereci o meu braço.

-A senhorita me acompanha? –perguntei, fazendo uma reverência.

Lílian sorriu e me abraçou.

-Com muita honra –ela disse.

Ao sairmos pelo corredor, encontramos Nick flutuando. Parecia já esperar por aquilo, pois apenas me lançou uma piscadela e sumiu por uma parede. Descemos as escadas e Lílian contou que havia implorado para que Alice não contasse o que havia acontecido.

-Pensei que você fosse arranjar outra pessoa no baile –ela disse sem me olhar- Então, eu não queria estragar a sua festa.

Aquela idéia nem havia passado pela minha cabeça. Eu a puxei para mais perto e olhei dentro dos seus olhos.

-Eu estava indo dormir, quando encontrei Nick –sussurrei- Eu não quero mais ninguém além de você.

Lílian sorriu e não desviou o olhar.


End file.
